Zim Characters Sing Too
by Roxygaz
Summary: It's Zim characters singing, what else is there to say? My first song parody, so come on, read and complain!
1. I'll Buy A Game Slave NowGaz

I don't own Invader Zim or Avril Lavigne  
Enjoy!  
  
I'm gripping at my cash,  
I'm tugging your collar,  
I'm trying to scare you  
it better show  
My eyes are open wide  
i'm breathing on your face  
I'm waiting for you to ring it in  
'cause I'm feelin' angry  
tryin' to buy my game slave  
it better be worth it  
it's worth it   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I can buy what I wanna buy  
I really want to buy a game slave  
play with it every night  
am I playing this quite right  
If I can say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you to the back room  
get a new game slave   
am I wasting my time away?  
I wanna buy a game slave now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It won't do you any good  
to say their out of stock  
if you don't get it now  
you'll die of shock  
If it ain't comin' out  
you ain't goin' anywhere  
so hurry up before I start to swear  
'cause I'm feelin' angry  
tryin' to buy my game slave  
it better be worth it  
it's worth it   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I can buy what I wanna buy  
I really want to buy a game slave  
play with it every night  
am I playing this quite right  
If I can say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you to the back room  
get a new game slave   
am I wasting my time away?  
I wanna buy a game slave now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's wrong with my tongue  
Can you not hear what I say?  
I don't stutter or mumble  
I guess that your just brain dead  
  
'cause I'm feelin' angry  
tryin' to buy my game slave  
it better be worth it  
it's worth it   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I can buy what I wanna buy  
I really want to buy a game slave  
play with it every night  
am I playing this quite right  
If I can say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you to the back room  
get a new game slave   
am I wasting my time away?  
I wanna buy a game slave now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
chorus x 2  
  
Flame me if you must, but when the day comes that I'm reading your works made from sleep deprivation, over caffination and candy raids, you'll know what's coming to you. 


	2. Anything But Diet FoodGir

Yet Again, I don't own IZ or Avril Lavigne  
  
It's about GIR and how he luvs to eat!  
  
Anything but Diet Foods  
  
Sometimes I scream so loud  
I even break the windows  
I eat until I'm full  
maybe a little more  
Sometimes I eat real fast  
and I feel sick after  
I like to dance  
it makes me feel alive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is it enough to snack  
is it enough to eat  
somebody make some tacos  
and give them all to me  
is it enough to dine  
somebody make some viel  
I'd rathar eat anything but   
diet foods please  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To eat at all the chains   
that make fast food so  
boring I want to know  
how processed food  
really tastes  
so give me chicken wings  
add a little mayonaisse  
then I'll eat it all up in   
one bite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is it enough to snack  
is it enough to eat  
somebody make some tacos  
and give them all to me  
is it enough to dine  
somebody make some viel  
I'd rathar eat anything but   
diet foods please  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let's eat at MacMeaties  
unlock all the sweets  
if you look you will see that my  
life is  
full of fun, happiness  
satellite, 'splodieness  
monkeys and brainfreezys  
pizza, I gotta have it, if I don't have  
it then I'll explode!  
  
Sometimes I scream so   
loud, I even break the  
windows I eat until I'm  
full maybe a little more  
  
chorus x 3  
  
I'm really eating off of Avril Lavigne right now, If someone could at least suggest an artist I'll find a song of thiers to completely destroy and make really funny! 


	3. Huge Off White Freight Truck feat Red an...

Huge Off White Freight Truck  
  
Thanks to GazInsanity for suggesting the Tallest and the almighty SNACKS!!!  
  
Red: They took the Snack Cart  
and put up a Mini Mart  
with a slushie stand some   
candy and a box of stale chips  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both: don't it always seem that guy at   
the counter always charged  
too much the took the Snack  
Cart and put up a mini mart  
Assistant Guy:  
Mmmm snacks snacks snacks  
Mmmm snacks snacks snacks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Purple:They took all the chips and rebagged  
them so they seemed like new to them  
they charged an extra dollar and a  
half for us to chew them  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both: don't it always seem that guy at   
the counter always charged  
too much the took the Snack  
Cart and put up a mini mart  
Assistant Guy:  
Mmmm snacks snacks snacks  
Mmmm snacks snacks snacks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red: Hey cashier, cashier put away  
the healthy food I don't care if I   
gain thirty pounds just let me eat  
greasy chippies, please!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both: don't it always seem that guy at   
the counter always charged  
too much the took the Snack  
Cart and put up a mini mart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Purple: Listen late afternoon there  
was a huge earthquake, and a huge  
off white freight truck took our  
Snack Cart away   
They took our snack cart and   
put up a mini mart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both: don't it always seem that guy at   
the counter always charged  
too much the took the Snack  
cart and put up a mini mart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both: Why'd they wanna take our  
wanna take our precious snack  
cart away hey hey hey  
Both+Assistant Guy:  
Why'd they wanna take our why'd  
they wanna take our precious  
snack cart away, takin' it all  
takin' it all away.  
  
Okay, not my best work, but it was either this or All You Wanted and that would have been  
like looking into the sun. But I love that song and that's really ironic to me. 


End file.
